edfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is the 7th Season 1 episode and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds secretly take photos of the kids in order to create a funny, yet embarrassing calendar. Plot The Eds are at Eddy's House rummaging through the attic and stumble across an old camera. They begin to take pictures and soon Eddy thinks of a quick prank for Kevin. Which involves blinding him so he gets injured while on his bike. Soon they realize they should do something with the photos when Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures so they can assemble calendars, after stepping on a old calendar that had fallen from the trash. Then they can sell back to the kids and make a lot of money. One is for wealth for Eddy and another is to buy some jawbreakers which is of course their favorite candy. The Eds start taking pictures which soon causes problems, with Plank, Sarah and Victor all getting mad. They are soon confronted by an angry Kevin who has upgraded his bike to get back at them for blinding him with their camera and pestering him. Kevin chases the Eds to a road and attempts to jump them from a cliff, only to wind up in a passing garbage truck, and the Eds soon end up in a sewer leading to the trailer park. Arriving at the park after they come out of the sewers, they attempt to take a picture of the the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught. They are strewn to the washing line by clothes pins, with the Kankers shouting "We're gonna make you pretty!". The Eds end up having a photo of them in wigs being shown to the the kids. They become embarrassed and wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day. The episode ends as Eddy closes the curtains. Memorable Quotes *'Ed and Edd': "Cool attic, Eddy." Eddy: "My folks are a bunch of pack rats." stumbles through an old toaster and moldy toast pops out of it unexpectedly, freaks out and recoils from it Ed: up an old record "Mmm… I found a doughnut." Eddy: for a box while talking to Ed at the same time "That's a record, chowderhead." ---- *'Edd': and strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Edd': "The photo safari begins!" Ed: to find Double D and Eddy while circling around the streetlight pole "Hey! Where'd you guys go?!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!" cries at a corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" ---- *'Edd': "Some animals resort to cannibalism to during the drought or famine." Ed: "I'm famine." Eddy: "You're drought. I can't get a good shot of Rolf from here. Follow me." Ed: "Hot dog!" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds "Get out of here, stupid!" takes a picture and dazes Rolf "Yaa eeee aaaa!" into the sausage making machine and noticing he turned himself into a weiner ''I am a weiner!" '''Ed': half of the other weiners ''"You are Rolf." '''Rolf': his hands very fast ''"Victor, we have poachers!" ---- *'Eddy': ''up an old camera from a box "Way cool." Ed on the fur coat: "I am a werewolf!" howls Eddy: "Hey, Ed!" picture of Edd and Ed; dazing them from the flash Ed: "Cool, do it again, Eddy!" takes another picture of Ed and Double D and holds up the picture Eddy: "Heheh… Check it out!" Edd dazed by the flash: "Eddy, I am temporarily impaired." Ed: "Oh, let's see! Let's see!" Eddy: "Hey, Eds, let's go take some pictures." Trivia/Goofs *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Ed gains a deeper voice in this episode. *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *When the Eds said "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words didn't come out. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Double D during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Double D didn't have a hat. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower-of-Eddy in the episode'' "Ed, Ed and Away"'' and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them). *'Rolf's customs in this episode': It is a daily chore to make sausages using the sausage-making machine. *'Running gag: '''The Eds using the camera to avoid being beaten by Kevin (in exeption of the third time where he fell in the truck). *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in the episode ''"An Ed is Born", Eddy dancing to his "Racing Mix" in 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place and in Jimmy's scam in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." This song is called "Dance Party." *This episode specifically takes place in June, evidenced by the calendar seen in the episode. *When Rolf says "Get out of here, stupid!", his teeth are white for the second time. The first time was "Read All About Ed". *This was the first episode to be co-written by Mike Kubat. *This is one of the few episodes where all the characters appeared and spoke. *This is the second episode where we see Marie with two eyes without the hair covering one eye. The first time was "Nagged to Ed." *Nazz is the only person that the Eds didn't take a picture of succesfully since they fell off the tree branch. *When Edd points out an exercising Nazz, his teeth are partially gone. But when Eddy pulls him, they come back. *After Eddy says that they need one more picture for their calender when they are at the trailer park, there is a heart in the next shot on the tree that says "Lee K. + Eddy." *Running Gags: #Edd comparing the kids' behavior to animal behavior. #People (mostly Kevin) getting dizzy when they get hit by the camera. #People going mad after a picture is taken. Gallery Temp Pics. 037.jpg|Yuck, moldy toast File:Quick_shot_ed_005.jpg|"Check it out!" File:Quick Shot Ed 005 0001.jpg|Say CHEESE!!! File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" File:Quick_shot_ed_006.jpg|Kevin dazed by the flash of the camera Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|"I AM A WIENER!!" File:Uber_kevin.jpg|Cyberdyne Systems Model 101. Awkward.JPG|Awkward and very embarrassing… File:June.jpg|The Calender. Eds_Embarrassing.jpg|The embarrassment of the Eds Edd-and-Edd-confused-jpg.jpg|Ed and Edd dazed by the flash of the camera. 168px-Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy, I'm temporarily impaired." Eddy Funny.JPG|Eddy looks funny like this. Kevin Fail.JPG|Kevin, you failed. Video I1uKH6aTmFc Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten